Two Housekeepers
by katiefoxe
Summary: Mrs Hughes meets the Other Housekeeper
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction and I'm really nervous about it. I'd appreciate any reviews or pointers. Basically I had this idea of what happens when Carson goes to London with the family for the season. Obviously the other house has a housekeeper and I just got to wondering if Mrs Hughes had ever met her and what would happen is she did...**

"Mrs Hughes has arrived M'Lord. I have shown her to the room she shall be using. I think it best if she and Mrs Travis wait until tomorrow to begin, as it's been quite a long journey for Mrs Hughes."

Cora and Robert nodded as Carson explained.

"Of course, there's no rush. I'd like to meet with both of them tomorrow morning." Cora said. "Make sure Mrs Hughes gets something to eat."

"I will M'Lady."

"Did Mrs Hughes bring any news from Downton?" Robert asked. "Thomas and O'Brien haven't staged a coup whilst we've been gone have they?" he joked.

"Robert!" Cora chided.

Carson's eyes twinkled with amusement but he maintained a dour expression. "Not as far as I know M'Lord. I think Mrs Hughes greatest concern is having left Mrs Patmore in charge of the store cupboard." His mouth twitched slightly.

Robert laughed and Carson excused himself.

* * *

><p>Mrs Hughes entered the kitchen and looked around at the new surroundings. Mr Carson paused in his preparations when he saw her.<p>

"Ah Mrs Hughes. Did you manage to have a rest?" he asked.

"Yes, I did, thank you." She looked at the food he had laid out on the table.

"Her Ladyship said to make sure you got something to eat." Carson said. He pulled out a chair for her to sit on.

"That's very thoughtful." She said sitting down. She looked around the empty kitchen. "The cook, I'm afraid I don't know her name, I'd like to thank her."

"Oh she's finished for the day and gone home." Carson explained. "I just threw this together myself, I'm sorry it's nothing much."

"Oh no, it looks lovely." Mrs Hughes assured him. "I forgot the staff don't all live in as they do at Downton." She smiled.

"Hmm. It's just Mrs Travis, the housemaid Grace, Harry the footman and the hall boy Daniel who live in the house. Mrs Davies, the cook, comes in everyday and we get extra staff in when there's a need for it. And then of course Mr Bates, Miss O'Brien and I during the season." He sighed. "It's a far cry from the way it used to be."

"I suppose seeing as the family only use it occasionally it's not worth keeping a full complement of staff." She mused.

"Hmm." He began to pour her some tea.

"Will you join me?" she asked, noticing there was only one cup.

He hesitated a moment.

"If you're busy…" she began.

"I have time." He smiled.

"Good." She smiled back. She had missed him, she couldn't deny it. She hadn't quite realised how much until she stepped off the train and found him there to meet her. She hadn't expected him to meet her at the train station and was ashamed to admit that even though he had been a sight for sore eyes, one of her first thoughts was to wish she'd had time to freshen up before seeing him. She must have looked a right state after her journey. She had been surprised by this, as she wasn't a woman given to thoughts of vanity and it was only Mr Carson. He had seen her almost every day for the last, oh she didn't even want to think how many years! She doubted it would ever even occur to him to consider her appearance.

He settled at the table after pouring himself a cup of tea also. He took a sip and then looked at her steadily. A gaze so intense she almost began to blush. Then he nodded almost imperceptibly, gave a half smile and took another sip of his tea.

She raised an eyebrow. "So, do I pass?" she asked.

He chuckled. "I apologise Mrs Hughes, I didn't mean to make you feel as though you were under inspection. I'm just glad to see you that's all. And… glad to see you looking so well." His eyes darted around a little nervously and he reached for his cup again.

"Oh, well, thank you." She smiled shyly and directed her attention to her food for a moment.

"Have you…" Carson began but was interrupted.

"Mrs Hughes!" Mr Bates entered the kitchen and greeted her warmly.

"Mr Bates, how are you?" she smiled brightly.

"Very well. Mr Carson said you would be joining us for a few days."

Carson wasn't sure why he felt such a sudden burst of annoyance at Mr Bates' arrival but when Mr Bates sat down and at the table he felt his annoyance deepen. Surely the man must have something else to do, he thought peevishly.

* * *

><p>Mrs Hughes had finished her food and Mr Bates finally retired for the night. Carson had cleared away the dished and returned his attention to Mrs Hughes.<p>

"I expect you're looking forward to your bed." He said.

"I'm in no rush." She had enjoyed catching up with Mr Bates but she really would have enjoyed further chance to catch up with Mr Carson. There were a number of things she wished to ask him before tomorrow about the house, the staff…the other housekeeper. She wanted to know the lay of the land so to speak. She still had not been introduced to Mrs Travis. "But I imagine you want to retire, after all you've done a day's work, all I've done is sit on a train."

"Travelling can take it out of you." Carson said. "And I don't feel tired at all. In fact…"

"There you are!" a voice cut in.

They both turned to see a wiry, dark haired woman standing in the doorway.

"Mrs Travis." Carson said.

Ah, thought Mrs Hughes, so this is Mrs Travis. The woman looked quite formidable. She was taller than Mrs Hughes with sharp features and her hair pulled back in a tight chignon.

"I'd like you to meet Mrs Hughes."

Mrs Travis stepped forward and both housekeepers shook hands and greeted each other. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here for your arrival Mrs Hughes, I had to step out to run some rather late errands. Daniel, our hall boy took a tumble earlier and of course we're all out of bandages when they're needed."

"Oh I hope the lad is alright." Mrs Hughes said.

"He's fine. It'll teach him not to run around so recklessly in future." Mrs Travis said unsympathetically. She took a long look at Mrs Hughes. "Well, it's nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Likewise." Mrs Hughes smiled.

"Oh I doubt you've heard my name mentioned much. Not as often as I've heard yours." Mrs Travis said.

What does she mean by that, Carson wondered as Travis turned and walked back to the door. "I'm sure Mr Carson has already settled you into your room?" she asked. "Can I help you with anything else before I retire?"

"Everything is under control." Carson said. "Goodnight Mrs Travis."

"Goodnight then Mr Carson. Mrs Hughes."

"Goodnight." Mrs Hughes said.

Carson felt himself sigh in relief, he wasn't sure why but he had been fretting all week about Mrs Travis and Mrs Hughes meeting and wondering whether they would get on. It had seemed a little strained, and Mrs Travis has stared for longer than was appropriate but perhaps they would get along fine. He turned to see Mrs Hughes grinning at him. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The look of relief on your face!" she said. "Anyone would think you'd been nervous about Mrs Travis and I meeting."

"Oh no, not all, that would be ridiculous." Carson mumbled. Mrs Hughes just smiled knowingly.

* * *

><p>Mrs Hughes arrived for breakfast the following morning and was greeted by Mr Bates and Miss O'Brien. Mrs Travis was already seated at the table and barely acknowledged her arrival. Miss O'Brien took her seat and then looked around the table.<p>

"Where shall you sit Mrs Hughes? It's customary for the housekeeper to sit to the right of the butler but what's the custom when there's two housekeepers?" she asked bluntly.

Mrs Travis eyed her beadily.

"I'll sit at the end here. It makes no odds." Mrs Hughes replied

"Perhaps Mr Carson should be allowed to choose which housekeeper he wants sitting next to him." Miss O'Brien suggested.

"That's enough Miss O'Brien." Mrs Hughes and Mrs Travis both responded and then looked at each other. Mrs Hughes smiled but Mrs Travis turned away and it was Miss O'Brien who looked smug.

Carson arrived and sat at the head of the table, it was only when looked down the table and saw Mrs Hughes sitting at the end that he seemed to do a double take. It seemed wrong to have her sitting there but what could he do? What was the protocol in such a situation? He could make Miss O'Brien move and give her spot on his left to Mrs Hughes but would that be strange?

O'Brien was eyeing him. "Doesn't seem right does it?" she asked quietly.

Carson didn't need to ask what she was referring to. "It's not a situation that arises very often." He said.

"Stop trying to cause a stir Miss O'Brien. Ignore her Mr Carson, she's already tried to make things awkward." Mrs Travis said brusquely. Carson raised and eyebrow.

"All I said was perhaps you should be given the choice of which housekeeper sat beside you." Miss O'Brien replied innocently.

"I'm quite comfortable with this arrangement, thank you Miss O'Brien." Carson said wearily wanting to avoid giving O'Brien any further opportunity to cause tension.

Mrs Hughes looked at Carson at the head of the table talking quietly with Miss O'Brien and Mrs Travis. Nothing strange about it, she told herself, this was his routine when he was in London. It was then that it suddenly struck her how much of Carson's life she knew nothing about. Foolishly perhaps it had never occurred to her before that Carson had other routines, habits, acquaintances when he left Downton for the season every year. But all this was as much a part of his life as what he had at Downton. She suddenly realised why the Crawley family were so important to Mr Carson. They were his one constant. She knew he considered Downton his home but for a part of each year that changed. For her there was one house. One butler. For Mr Carson housekeepers were interchangeable.

* * *

><p>Cora joined Robert in the library where he was reading the paper. He lowered it when she entered.<p>

"How did things go with Mrs Travis and Mrs Hughes? Shall there be a duel?" he asked.

Cora gave him a withering look. "Don't be ridiculous Robert. I don't know why you find the idea of our housekeepers meeting so ludicrous. I think we should have done it years ago. The Ellis's have coordinated the running of their two houses for years."

"Coordinated the running?" Robert scoffed. "That's what Carson does." He raised his newspaper again.

"There are other matters, outside of what Carson manages. Lady Ellis told me how much easier it's been alternating between houses. It makes hosting guests a lot more manageable and not to mention it's more impressive to the guests. Lady Ellis said it's vital if one is to make an impression and stand out from all those new money families it is important to have a distinguishable and over all style that is not dependant on which house one is hosting in at the time."

Robert lowered his newspaper again. "Stand out from all those new money families? You sound like Mama!"

Cora sighed. "Well fortunately, even if you don't see the point, both Mrs Travis and Mrs Hughes understood the importance and agreed wholeheartedly with me." She said with a pout.

"Of course they did." Robert laughed. "And so do I!" He added on seeing the look on her face. He raised his newspaper again. "Even though I don't understand it, I agree wholeheartedly with you. I always do."

Cora rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Mrs Hughes and Mrs Travis sat in the latter's parlour. For the past two days they had been going through Lady Grantham's ideas and had come up with a few ideas of their own on how they could go about making a some changes. If she were honest Mrs Hughes thought it a wasted exercise. She understood Lady Grantham's desire to maintain the highest of standards and that she wished to ensure that the Crawley's would be seen as beacons of elegance and sophistication, as they already were in her opinion. But to coordinate the running of each house to such a degree she thought impossible. She had been around the house and whilst it was a fine house, it was no Downton Abbey. They could plan as much as they wanted and Mrs Travis could do the best that she could but this house could never have the same level of grandeur as Downton Abbey, not even a fraction.<p>

"Shall we take a break until after lunch?" Mrs Travis asked.

"Yes, why not." Mrs Hughes nodded.

Mrs Travis tidied up some papers and glanced sideways at Mrs Hughes. "It's Mr Carson's day off tomorrow." She said casually.

"Yes, I believe so." Mrs Hughes replied.

"Perhaps he'll take you out for the day. You haven't had a chance to see much of London have you." Mrs Travis stood up.

"No, I haven't. But I'm sure Mr Carson has better things to do with his time off and we still have so much to do." Mrs Hughes answered.

"One day off won't make a difference. And Mr Carson wouldn't forgive me if I deprived him of anymore of your time." With that she practically flounced out of the room.

Mrs Hughes remained slightly stunned. She couldn't figure that woman out at all. Whilst she was not exactly unfriendly there was a prickliness to her and these constant enigmatic remarks had Mrs Hughes quite confused. She got the impression sometimes that Mrs Travis was somehow resentful of her any time she spoke to Mr Carson. She wondered briefly if it was jealousy but what was there to be jealous about? Then again, if it was Mrs Travis who had been brought to Downton would she feel differently?

She got up and came across Miss O'Brien in the corridor.

"Miss O'Brien." She nodded her greeting.

"Mrs Hughes. How you coping being cooped up with Mrs Travis all the time?" O'Brien asked.

"Fine. We're getting a lot done." Mrs Hughes answered carefully.

"Hmm." Miss O'Brien sniffed. "Bet it's getting right up her nose having you here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, she's used to having him all to herself isn't she." O'Brien nodded towards the end of the corridor where Mr Carson and Mrs Travis were talking. "Now she knows she's second fiddle."

"I really don't think you should speak of Mrs Travis like that." Mrs Hughes reprimanded.

Miss O'Brien eyed her for a moment. "Perhaps you'll change your mind when you're around her for a few more days." O'Brien made a face and continued on her way.

The change of location obviously has no effect on Miss O'Brien's personality, Mrs Hughes though.

* * *

><p>"The girls are back from Rosamund's." Cora informed Robert.<p>

"I thought they might be." He said. "I've asked Carson to bring some tea." He said.

"Oh good." Cora smiled. "It's such a miserable day." She said looking out the window at a grey sky.

"How are Mrs Hughes and Mrs Travis doing?" Robert asked.

"Very well I think." Cora said. "Although, Mrs Hughes did make this point before and I'm beginning to think it's true, this place simply cannot compare to Downton Abbey no matter how much we plan."

"I could have told you that." Robert said gently.

There was a knock on the door and Carson entered with a tray. Mary and Edith arrived two minutes later.

"How's Mrs Hughes? She's not missing Downton too much is she?" Robert asked greeting his daughters.

"No, I don't think so." Carson replied. He straightened up. "As you know, it's my day off tomorrow – unless you need me to change it for any reason?"

"Not at all Carson! It's well earned." Robert said.

"Well, if Her Ladyship doesn't mind, I thought I might invite Mrs Hughes to join me. She hasn't seen anything of London since she's been here and I thought I might show her around. That is, as I said if Her Ladyship doesn't mind her taking the time off." Carson waited for Cora's reply, he wasn't sure why His Lordship seemed to be grinning at him.

"Oh I'm sure it won't be a problem. As long as Mrs Travis doesn't get jealous! You'll have to take her out for a day some other time!" Robert joked. Mary and Edith supressed smiles.

Cora gave him a warning look. "Of course I don't mind Carson. Mrs Hughes doesn't get to London very often so I'm sure she would love to have the opportunity to look around."

Carson chose to ignore His Lordship's comment and nodded at Lady Grantham. "Thank you M'Lady."

Carson exited the room and Cora threw Robert a reproving look. "You made him uncomfortable."

"Oh no I didn't." Robert said shook his head. "He knows I didn't mean anything by it."

"You're like a bold schoolboy." Cora admonished.

Robert laughed. "You have to admit it must be a bizarre situation for Carson."

"Why?"

"Well, it's like he has two wives under the same roof." He said. "It's bound to be tense."

"Two wives?" Edith asked.

"More like having his wife and his mistress suddenly meeting." Mary said.

"Mary!" Cora said shocked. Robert laughed out loud.

"Who's the wife and who's the mistress do you suppose?" Edith asked.

"Edith!" Cora was utterly appalled. "Look what you've started." She said to Robert but he just continued to laugh.

**I'm not sure whether to continue or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your reviews I really appreciate it. I'm afraid this chapter might be a disappointment, still trying to get into the swing of this writing lark!**

Mrs Hughes waited by the door with her coat and hat on. Mrs Travis appeared from her parlour and stood before Mrs Hughes and forced a smile.

"Mrs Hughes, I do apologise, it's my fault Mr Carson is keeping you waiting." She said without the slightest hint of genuine apology.

"It's quite alright, there is no rush." Mrs Hughes replied. The longer she was around Mrs Travis the more irksome she found the woman.

"Too bad it's such a drizzly day." Mrs Travis said, again the tone of her voice did not compliment the sentiment in her words. "Summer my eye!" she added as she noticed Carson approaching. She smiled brightly at him. "Mr Carson, I was just saying to Mrs Hughes what a pity it is the day is not nicer."

"It might improve later." Carson said barely glancing at her. Instead his gaze was directed at Mrs Hughes. "I am sorry for keeping you waiting Mrs Hughes."

"Not at all Mr Carson." Mrs Hughes replied. She couldn't help but throw Mrs Travis a look.

Mrs Travis's pointy features were drawn and her lips tightly pursed. "Should we expect you back for dinner?"

"Of course." Carson said.

"Have a nice day then." And Mrs Travis stalked off back into her parlour. Carson wondered briefly at her abruptness and if he had done something to offend her but then he caught sight of Mrs Hughes smiling face again and thoughts of Mrs Travis's sourness went out of his head.

* * *

><p>Carson had debated which sights he should show Mrs Hughes and had made a list of the most prominent ones. But when they had paused outside the house and he had asked her if there was anywhere in particular she wanted to see she had replied;<p>

"I have been to London before Mr Carson and if I'm honest I've never been that fond of it." She bit her lip slightly. "I think I'd much rather see the places that you like. The places you spend your time when you're here." She smiled gently.

"I spend most of my time at the house." Carson raised his eyebrows.

"Not all your time though. I'd like to have a better idea of your life when you're here. Away from Downton."

Carson tilted his head and looked at her thoughtfully. He wasn't sure why but he felt extremely touched by this, that she was so interested. "Very well then. But it could prove quite dull."

"Your company is never dull Mr Carson." Mrs Hughes caught her breath as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She glanced sideways at him to see his reaction. He lips twitched as though he were going to smile but he held it back and instead placed his hand on the small of her back and gestured for her to cross the road.

* * *

><p>Mary watched Carson and Mrs Hughes through the window as they stood on the pavement outside. Edith joined her and they both watched quietly the expressions on Carson and Mrs Hughes faces as they talked.<p>

"I wonder where they'll go?" Edith asked.

Mary didn't answer. She watched the shy look Carson gave Mrs Hughes as he placed his hand on the small of her back and then guided her across the road.

"I don't think it matters." She replied quietly.

"I suppose that's our answer." Edith said. Mary looked at her questioningly. "Regarding who's the wife and who's the mistress."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay I went back to work this week so didn't have much time and then I got a little stuck with the story. Thank you all so much for your reviews it means a lot because I'm still really unsure about this and I've never written anything before. Hope you emjoy this chapter., I'm afraid it's quite short.**

After taking an enjoyable stroll around his favourite park Carson and Mrs Hughes were forced to look for refuge from a sudden shower of rain.

"There's a tearoom nearby that I go to…" Carson suggested hesitantly. He hoped she wouldn't want to cut their day short and go back to the house because of the horrible weather.

"Let's go there then." Mrs Hughes said immediately. She tucked her hand around Carson's proffered arm and they hurried along.

* * *

><p>The tearoom was less than five minutes away and when they got there they were greeted by a smiling middle-aged woman who, Mrs Hughes noticed, seemed quite pleased to see Carson.<p>

"Mr Carson! Hello. Terrible day isn't it?" she smiled broadly as she looked curiously past Carson towards Mrs Hughes. She had an Irish accent Mrs Hughes noted.

"Miss Healy. It's not the nicest of days, no." Carson replied. Miss Hawes led them to a table near the window. She looked pointedly at Mrs Hughes, clearly expecting to be introduced. "Uh Miss Healy, this is Mrs Hughes. Mrs Hughes is the Crawley family housekeeper." He explained.

Miss Healy eyes' widened. "Nice to meet you Mrs Hughes. What's happened to Mrs Travis?"

"Nothing's happened to Mrs Travis, I should explain. Mrs Hughes is housekeeper of Downton Abbey. She is simply in London for a few days. I was showing her around for the day but the weather has cut that short."

Mrs Hughes wondered briefly what any of this had to do with this woman and why he was explaining at all.

"Oh, that's nice." Miss Healy smiled again Mrs Hughes again. "Isn't he lovely? Showing you around."

"Yes, indeed." Mrs Hughes glanced sideways at Carson. "Lovely."

Carson seemed to redden slightly and cleared his throat. "Umm two teas please Miss Healy. Would you like anything else?" he asked Mrs Hughes. Before she could answer however Miss Healy cut in.

"I have some lovely pastries. I'll bring you some."

Carson looked questioningly at Mrs Hughes who nodded.

"Righto, back in a jiffy!" Miss Healy bustled away.

"Well," Mrs Hughes said, "she's certainly… friendly."

"Yes." Carson looked towards Miss Healy distractedly. "Very nice woman." He said quietly.

Mrs Hughes raised an eyebrow as she watched Mr Carson. He seemed to remember himself and turned back with a bright smile. "The pastries here really are very good." He said.

"Do you come here a lot then?" Mrs Hughes asked.

Jokingly Carson straightened his posture and patted his stomach. "What you are suggesting?" he asked pretending to look offended. "Do I look like I come here a lot?"

Mrs Hughes laughed. "That's not what I meant."

Carson grinned. True to her word Miss Healy was back "in a jiffy" with the tea and pastries.

"Thank you." Carson said as she placed them on the table.

"You're very welcome." Miss Healy replied. "Enjoy. And if you need anything else give us a shout!" and then, to Mrs Hughes surprise, Miss Healy placed a hand on Mr Carson's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before she left. Further to Mrs Hughes' surprise, Carson didn't seem to mind this overfamiliarity.

Mrs Hughes was aware of Mr Carson talking but could not concentrate on his words. From the chat they had whilst walking around the park and other things she had noticed during her few days here, not to mention Miss Healy and her familiarity, Mrs Hughes was beginning to realise there was a whole other side to Mr Carson that she knew nothing about. A young waitress walked past and said with a smile "Hello Mr Carson." Carson smiled back and replied "Hello Miss Grace."

"My you're certainly popular!" the words escaped her before she could help it.

Carson looked mildly surprised by the severity in her tone. She forced a laugh to make it seem less harsh. He decided to change the subject.

"So, you think yourself and Mrs Travis have managed to come up with a way to make some adjustments?" he asked.

"Yes, well…" she took a deep breath, "if I'm honest I don't think Her Ladyship's idea is very practical but if it's what she wants then there are a few minor details that can be changed. I stress minor however."

"And Mrs Travis agrees." Carson asked.

"I think so. Mrs Travis isn't the easiest person to read and I don't think she quite grasps the scale of Downton Abbey."

"I gather from what Mrs Travis has told me she agrees entirely. We've often spoken of what it takes to run a place like Downton so she should have some idea."

Mrs Hughes felt as though she had been scolded. Very quietly and very gently but scolded none the less. So, he had already had this conversation with Mrs Travis. Then why ask her? She took a sip of her tea. Miss Healy walked by and stopped briefly, placing her hand on Carson's shoulder again.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." Carson replied and she moved on.

"Do you know Miss Healy very well?" Mrs Hughes heard herself ask.

"I've known her a long time." Carson answered.

"Does knowing someone for a long time equate with knowing them well?"

Carson looked at her enigmatically. "I'm not sure." He admitted.

Mrs Hughes somewhat desolately took another sip of her tea. Carson watched her. He wasn't sure how but he got the impression he had upset her somehow. The day suddenly seemed to have lost the cheeriness it had earlier.

"The rain doesn't seem to be letting up." He commented.

"Perhaps we should head back to the house." Mrs Hughes said, her eyes fixed on her cup. "There's no point in walking around in the rain and it seems a waste of time to sit here all day when we could be doing something productive."

Carson felt such a wave of disappointment he actually caught his breath. "I'll go and pay." He stood up quickly and headed to the counter before Mrs Hughes could say another word. She watched him as Miss Healy laughed and chatted to him while he paid. Just as Carson had felt a wave of disappointment a minute before, Mrs Hughes now felt the same and she wasn't sure why.

* * *

><p>Mrs Travis greeted them with surprise on their early return and expressed as much.<p>

"The rain." Carson mumbled as an excuse.

Mrs Travis glanced from one to the other. She was no fool, she could sense there was an atmosphere between them. Mrs Hughes went to her room and Carson to his pantry. Mrs Travis continued on her way to the drawing room to bring Lady Mary a message that had arrived for her.

"A message for you M'lady from Lady Rosamund." She said as she handed over the note.

Lady Mary took it absentmindedly. "Was that Carson and Mrs Hughes I saw returning?" she asked.

"Yes, m'lady. The rain apparently spoiled their plans."

Mary thought she detected the hint of a smirk on Mrs Travis's face. "Ok, that will be all Mrs Travis."

* * *

><p>Mrs Hughes sat in her room looking at her reflection in the mirror and feeling like a childish fool. She felt as though she had ruined their day out and why? She wasn't even sure. Miss Healy and her obvious ease with Mr Carson had thrown her. She had known Mr Carson for almost two decades and she would never dream of placing a hand on his shoulder so casually. And she couldn't imagine that Mr Carson would be as relaxed if she ever did so.<p>

'Oh what's it got to do with you Elsie?' she asked her reflection. If it wasn't already blatantly obvious Mr Carson had another life she knew nothing about. Clearly he had… friends that she knew nothing about. It wasn't as if he needed her permission for anything. She was silly for not having realised it sooner. He came to London every year. He didn't simply stop being once he left Downton. In fact, perhaps London Mr Carson was the true Mr Carson. Perhaps it was whilst he was at Downton that his life temporarily paused. When she felt her eyes begin to sting she shook her head and laughed at her reflection. Silly woman, she thought.

* * *

><p>Carson sat at his desk and pretended to study some ledgers but in fact he was going over everything they said and did at the tearoom. For some reason Mrs Hughes had gone cold all of a sudden and no matter how much he went over it he could not figure out what he had done to make that happen. He hated falling out with Mrs Hughes and especially when he didn't even know why! Perhaps he should just go and talk to her.<p>

There was a knock at his door and he half expected to see Mrs Hughes enter but instead it was Mrs Travis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, I had trouble writing the next chapter and ended up splitting it in two. I'm not really happy with it. Hopefully I'll get the other part rewritten tomorrow and will be able to post it without too much delay.**

* * *

><p>"I brought you some tea." Mrs Travis said approaching Carson's desk with a tray.<p>

The last thing Carson wanted was more tea. "Oh uh, thank you Mrs Travis but I uh…" he suddenly wanted to be somewhere else, "I have to go out." He stood up.

"Out?" Mrs Travis asked surprised.

"Yes." Carson started to put on his coat.

"Is something wrong Mr Carson?" Mrs Travis asked concerned.

"No, no. It's just an errand I forgot." He forced a smile but she continued to look at him worriedly.

"I don't mean to pry but… did you and Mrs Hughes have a falling out?" Mrs Travis asked.

Carson looked up sharply. "What makes you ask that?"

"You were both quite subdued when you returned." She smiled. "And I've known you long enough now Mr Carson to know when something is bothering you."

"We were just disappointed that we had to cut our day short." He replied. "I'll be back by dinner time."

He left before Mrs Travis could say another word.

* * *

><p>As he approached the tea room he saw Miss Healy exiting. She saw him and smiled brightly.<p>

"Twice in one day Charlie! Doesn't happen very often." She said. "Mrs Hughes not with you?" she asked.

"No." he said somewhat grimly. "Are you finished for the day?" he asked nodding towards the tearoom.

"Yes. Grace can manage the rest of the day. What's the point of being the boss if you can't take time off for yourself?" she grinned.

"I'll let you get on then." Carson said and turned to leave but she pulled at his arm.

"I don't have anything planned, I'm just going home." She said gently. "You're welcome to come join me."

Carson looked hesitant as he glanced towards the door which lead to Miss Healy's flat over the tearoom. Miss Healy rolled her eyes.

"I could take offence at your reluctance." she linked his arm and pulled him towards the door. "But seeing as I've never had any trouble getting you to come in before I'm going to put it down to whatever's bothering you."

"I'm just not sure it's appropriate. It's the middle of the day, people mi.." Carson glanced around to see if anyone was watching.

"Oh you only feel comfortable visiting with me at night?" Miss Healy cut him off and teased as she opened the door.

"No, no! That's not what I…" Carson flustered.

Miss Healy just laughed as they went inside and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Mrs Hughes stood in the doorway of Carson's office and was disappointed to find it empty. She had hoped to clear the air after the afternoon's tension.<p>

"Can I help you Mrs Hughes?"

Mrs Hughes turned to find Mrs Travis eyeing her beadily.

"I was hoping to have a word with Mr Carson." Mrs Hughes explained.

"He's gone out." Mrs Travis said gruffly.

"Oh." Mrs Hughes turned away from the office.

"I'm sure he'll be in a better mood when he returns." Mrs Travis said cryptically.

Mrs Hughes raised an eyebrow. It was obvious Mrs Travis had something to say.

"And why's that?" she asked resignedly.

"He often goes to that tearoom on Dorchester Street. And he always comes back from there in a good mood." Mrs Travis answered with a smirk.

"What makes you think he's gone there?" Mrs Hughes asked, trying to keep her tone neutral.

Mrs Travis shrugged. "Just a feeling." She gave Mrs Hughes a smile and walked away.

Mrs Hughes felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. Stop it, she told herself, he can go wherever he wants.

* * *

><p>"Mr Carson had a face like a smacked backside…uh, forgive my language M'Lady." O'Brien glanced apologetically at Lady Grantham. "He didn't look very happy and they were only back barely an hour when he took off out again."<p>

"I wonder what happened." Cora mused.

"Dunno. But I haven't seen Mrs Travis this cheerful since she heard the Harrington's housekeeper had been sacked for…" O'Brien paused again to rephrase what she was about to say in a more polite way, "well, that business with the milkman."

Cora bit her lip. That had been quite the scandal.

"I do hope Carson and Mrs Hughes haven't fallen out." Cora said.

"Hmm." O'Brien wrinkled her nose slightly. She didn't really care if Carson and old Hughes had fallen out, the only reason she had taken any interest was because it had made that trout Mrs Travis impossibly smug. O'Brien disliked Mrs Travis on the best of days but when Mrs Travis was cheerful, O'Brien really disliked her!

* * *

><p>"Well Miss O'Brien thinks they've had a falling out." Cora told Robert later on in the drawing-room after he commented on the butler and housekeeper's early return.<p>

"And where's he gone now?" Robert asked.

"No one knows."

"Huh." Robert looked thoughtful. "I'm sure it's nothing. O'Brien does have a tendency to exaggerate."

Cora ignored his comment. She knew her husband wasn't overly fond of her ladies maid but she knew her better and never listened to Robert's grumbles about Miss O'Brien.

* * *

><p>"Come on then," Miss Healy said resting a hand on Carson's as they sat at the table, "if all you wanted was tea you'd have gone in downstairs."<p>

Carson couldn't meet her gaze.

"Did something happen with Mrs Hughes?" she asked.

Carson sighed. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

Miss Healy smiled gently. "I thought things looked a bit sour between you when you left earlier."

"She just went cold. I have gone over it in my head and I cannot figure out what I did." Carson said.

Miss Healy smiled again. "Well that's interesting." She said enigmatically.

"It is?"

"Yes." She laughed a little at the look on his face. "Don't tell me you've never fallen out before?"

"We've had disagreements, of course, it's only natural after all the years we've worked together." He admitted.

"And do you always look like a scolded puppy when it happens?" she asked.

Carson straightened himself and looked offended. "I beg your pardon?"

"What's different between this falling out and all the other times?"

Carson's forehead crinkled as he thought. "I suppose, usually, I know what we've fallen out about. It's usually something regarding the house or the staff but today…" he sighed again.

Miss Healy watched him quietly for a moment. Carson became aware of her silent study and began to feel foolish. He felt perhaps he had spoken out of turn about Mrs Hughes.

"I shouldn't be burdening you with this, I'm sure you have better things to do." He apologised and made a move to get up but she kept her hand on his.

"Charlie." She said softly. "You have never been a burden. Why don't I get us something a little stronger than tea?"

"Why do you put up with me?" he asked watching her fondly as she went to get them a drink.

"We put up with each other." She replied. "Who else would?"

He laughed. "As I recall you were never short of offers of gentlemen willing to put up with you!"

She scoffed loudly. "I've had some offers in my day, I'll admit that, but they weren't from any gentlemen!" she returned with two glasses of brandy. "Well, there was one gentleman." She handed him the glass and grinned.

"Now, how are we going to cheer you up?" she asked.

Carson raised and eyebrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the reviews, I'm so glad you're enjoying it because I'm not a natural writer and I've struggled with the last chapter and this one which is a complete rewrite of what I had already written and it's pretty short I hope you don't mind. I know you're all wondering about Miss Healy and it will become clearer who she is and what her relationship to Carson is but... not in this chapter! Sorry to be a tease! :)**

* * *

><p>She sat for the second time that day looking at her reflection in the mirror and feeling foolish. Obviously Mr Carson's visits to Miss Healy were common knowledge. The smirk on Mrs Travis's face as she told her said it all. <em>What does it matter?<em> She asked herself. Mr Carson was entitled to see whoever he wished. She remembered the way the other woman had touched Mr Carson and felt another twinge, catching her breath a little.

_This is ridiculous Elsie! Get a hold of yourself._

Why was she acting like this? It was the way Mrs Travis had told her, that's what bothered her. The smugness. The implied insult. It wasn't Mr Carson or where he had gone that had her so rattled it was… it was the strain of having to deal with Mrs Travis's constant bitterness.

_Oh Elsie, at least be honest with yourself._

She was jealous. She had absolutely no right to be, but she was jealous of Mr Carson's apparent relationship with Miss Healy. And worse, she feared Mrs Travis had picked up on her jealousy. It was bad enough feeling like a silly schoolgirl but that someone else had noticed it… no doubt Mrs Travis found it highly entertaining. She cringed inwardly and felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment. The other housekeeper most likely now thought that she had romantic feelings towards Mr Carson, which of course she did not. Her relationship with Mr Carson had never been anything other than professional. Well, professional and… friendly. She wasn't envious of his relationship with Miss Healy because she wished him for herself, of course not! She was envious because…

_Because what? Because she had no one? Because all the years she had pushed aside any regrets and thoughts of 'what if', thinking they were equals not just professionally but personally because she believed they had a shared understanding of the sacrifices their jobs had demanded of them. _

She felt her eyes begin to sting again. All this time he had Miss Healy. To a certain extent he had the 'what if'. She had never really felt truly lonely before but she did now. She was not someone who let her guard down easily with people and Mr Carson was one of the few, if not the only person, whom she felt completely comfortable with. She thought she knew him. She thought they shared aspects of themselves with each other that they did with no other, partly because they had no other person. But perhaps this had all been one-sided. Obviously Mr Carson did have another person in his life that he shared his thoughts, his stories, his…

_Stop it! _

She wondered what he was doing now. Was he sitting in that tearoom? Had he and Miss Healy gone somewhere else? Did he talk to Miss Healy about her? It was bad enough realising he discussed things with Mrs Travis (somewhat foolishly she had not considered the fact that he might have the same ritual of evening meetings with the other housekeeper until today) but that seemed unimportant compared to the thought that he discussed other, non-work matters with someone.

_You should be happy for him. You should be glad he has managed to find someone, to have an attachment like this. You should be glad he isn't lonely._

She had thought perhaps she was the one who kept him from being lonely just as he was the one who prevented her from regretting. She sighed. She wanted to go back to Downton. She would go and ask Her Ladyship if she could leave tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Carson arrived home in a jollier disposition and a lightness in his step. It did not go unnoticed by Mrs Travis.<p>

"You're back." She said.

"Very well observed Mrs Travis!" Carson replied smartly. "Where is Mrs Hughes?"

Mrs Travis's face became stony. As much as he had tried over the years to like the woman, she really was a misery, Carson thought.

"She's been closeted away in her room since this afternoon. I'd have thought seeing as your day out had been called off that she would make herself useful but no, haven't seen hide nor hair of her." Mrs Travis replied grimly.

"Seeing as you have the time to stand around watching who enters and exits this house I presume you have everything under control anyway." Carson said tersely. "Or are you saying you _need_ Mrs Hughes' help?"

"Of course I don't!" Mrs Travis snapped. "And if you think I have time to stand around then you obviously don't know how demanding a housekeeper's job is!" with that she stormed off.

Carson felt himself getting irritated and decided to push all thoughts of Mrs Travis out of his mind. He looked towards the stairs and debated in his mind whether to go in search of Mrs Hughes or to wait until she came to the servants' quarters. He should wait obviously, it wasn't appropriate to go to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all soooo much for the reviews! I know you are all wondering about Miss Healy, well... wonder no more! Ooh! :) Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Carson dithered about in the hallway debating whether or not to go in search of Mrs Hughes. He felt a bit giddy. This was completely ridiculous, he thought. He looked around in case anyone was watching him. He would go to his pantry and wait until she came downstairs. If he went to her now, in her room, with what he was sure was a soppy look on his face, he would no doubt startle her!<p>

As he made his way to his pantry he thought to himself how quickly things could change. He had felt oddly desolate when he left the house earlier and now he felt renewed. He thought back over his conversation with Kate. He sat at his desk and smiled to himself. Outside of Downton Abbey and the Crawley family, Kate Healy had been one of the few constants in his life.

He thought of the first time he saw her belting out a song on a makeshift stage at a fair. He had thought her stunning and flamboyant. None of the men could take their eyes off her and when she finished and made her way off the stage several men rushed to her side but she confidently waved them away and continued on her way until she stood right in front of him.

"_Buy me a drink?"_

_She looked up at him with big green eyes, rimmed with long dark lashes and a coy smile on her lips. He suddenly couldn't speak, his mouth had gone dry. She obviously knew the effect she had on him and suddenly laughed, linking her arm through his and giving him a tug towards a nearby bar._

That was the beginning. He was surprised to discover she came from a relatively well-off family in Ireland, her father was a solicitor. But aged 16 Kate had longed for adventure and longed to perform on stage, something her family forbid her to do. And so, she had left home and made her way to London. He also discovered that behind the cheeky smiles and confidant air there was a vulnerability and perhaps a regret that things had not turned out the way she had expected them to when she first left home but also a stubbornness that would not admit to any such vulnerability. They spent as much time together as they could for a week and when it was time for the fair to move on, and consequently for the Cheerful Charlies, Kate came with them. Griggs spotted immediately the opportunity to draw in greater crowds and Kate became a warm-up for the Cheerful Charlies. As Griggs became greedier and his dealings less and less above board Carson began to plan his departure and Kate too wanted to move on. Whilst Carson went into service, Kate went back to London to work at a theatre.

After only six months however she contacted him to say things had not worked out. She had not gone into details but he had the impression there was a man involved. As a second footman Carson had very little influence but he had picked up that the family were hiring a new housemaid and butler for their London house, as the previous two incumbents of those jobs had run off together. He told her and she applied, all thoughts of the stage behind her now. She was hired and their correspondence became more regular. He recognised her restlessness sometimes and encouraged her to be patient. And she was. In fact her progression mirrored his and they both gained promotion after promotion.

It would have been a blatant lie to say that he had not been excited that first season after he became butler and went to London with the family. They had seen each other many times over the years when they had time off and each time it was as though they were never apart. But that first season had been different. Carson felt the weight of the responsibility he now bore as Butler of Downton Abbey. He had over the years drilled himself on what it was to be the perfect butler. He discovered however that all of the rules he lived by were not as easy to stick to in London as they were at Downton.

Carson thought about that first night in London as butler when he heard the soft click of his bedroom door and looked to find her standing at the foot of his bed. These days it would be much easier. Since then he had perfected the ability to lock up his desires and shut out all temptations. That night however he gave into them.

The following morning when His Lordship informed him that the current housekeeper was retiring and they wanted his opinion on whether or not he thought Miss Healy would be a suitable replacement, Carson feared he would faint. He gave his honest opinion that she was more than capable. When she was given the job and he referred to her as Mrs Healy for the first time he vowed that nothing would happen to compromise either of them or their positions ever again.

Carson sighed as he thought back and remembered those days. Looking back now he knew he could have handled it better but at the time he found the easiest way was to extend the cool professionalism they presented towards each other when others were around to their private time together too. He did so however without explanation, assuming perhaps that she would understand the need for this distance between them now that she was housekeeper.

He returned to Downton and their correspondence continued, as did the personal tone which it had always had. When his second season in London came around she greeted him enthusiastically, obviously expecting a continuation of the intimacy they shared in their letters. But he felt their duties needed to come first and enforced a professional distance once again. Mistakenly, he had assumed they were both of the same understanding. After a summer of swings between sullen to flirtatious mood swings from Kate, he was glad to return to Downton. Before the end of the year he was informed by His Lordship that Mrs Healy had given notice. The family were quite perturbed as she wished to be released as soon as possible and it coincided with the retirement of the Downton Abbey housekeeper. Although Carson assured them the head housemaid Elsie was more than able to fulfil the role which meant they did not have to advertise.

Carson smiled to himself. Elsie. It seemed strange now to think of her as Elsie and not Mrs Hughes. How odd that at a time when they he knew very little of her he was permitted to call her by her given name and now, years later, knowing each other almost as though they were family, he must refer to her so formally.

Elsie had reminded him of Kate. The confidant façade hiding, indeed denying, any hint of vulnerability. From the outset he swore he would not make any mistakes with Elsie. He quickly quashed any hints of attraction and had become expert in shutting down these feelings over the years.

He had not heard from Kate again until almost five years later when he walked into that tearoom and was shocked to find her behind the counter. They had talked and reminisced and the relaxed and comfortable relationship they used to have returned. He discovered she had bought the tearoom with an inheritance after the death of her father. She had never returned to Ireland. She had never married. During the London season they met frequently and on more than one occasion the relationship went beyond the bounds of simple friendship. He used to feel incredibly guilty every time this happened. He felt he somehow took advantage of her or demeaned her with such behaviour but Kate assured him he did not.

"_I'm not some foolish girl with a head full of daydreams. I'm not expecting a proposal Charlie. I know this is all there is to it and I'm happy with that."_

More than once she had made similar statements. Of course over the years, these occasions were few and far between. She had teased him today, reminding him of the last time they had… he was embarrassed even thinking about it.

"_How are we going to cheer you up?"_

_He shrugged but raised an eyebrow at her suggestive smile._

"_One track mind Charlie Carson!" she pretended to chide him._

"_What?" he asked innocently. She didn't answer, just laughed and took a seat._

"_I'm glad I've met her." She said quietly, looking at him from beneath her long dark lashes, he eyes as green and piercing as ever. "Elsie." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "That's her name isn't it?"_

"_Yes." Had he told her that, he wondered. He couldn't remember ever mentioning Mrs Hughes' Christian name._

_She was studying him quietly. He waited until she wished to continue._

"_I'm sorry if I upset her." Kate said eventually._

"_Mrs Hughes? How could you have upset her?" he asked confused._

"_I was feeling a little mean. I wanted to see her reaction."_

"_Her reaction to what?" She wasn't making any sense._

"_To me touching you."_

_Carson thought back and vaguely remembered Kate touching his shoulder. But why would that upset Mrs Hughes?_

"_She didn't like it. I shouldn't have done it the second time but…" she trailed off._

"_I really can't imagine Mrs Hughes even gave it the slightest thought." Carson said dismissively._

_Kate rolled her eyes and sighed. "You really are infuriating!" she exclaimed._

_Carson simply stared at her with a baffled look on his face. she took another sip of her drink._

"_You called me Elsie once." She said._

"_Never." He replied, quite certain._

"_You did. Have you ever called her Elsie?"_

_Carson eyed her beadily and wondered where she was going with this. "When she was a housemaid."_

"_You think of her as Elsie sometimes though."_

"_You're not making any sense." He was used to her being a bit cryptic sometimes, he put it down to her love of the dramatic, but this was beginning to tire him._

_She grinned and repeated, "You called me Elsie once." _

"_Why would I do that?" he asked._

"_Because you were thinking of her." She said as though it were obvious._

""_Whilst I was talking to you?" he sounded bored now._

"_You weren't talking to me." She said, emphasising the 'talking'._

_He raised his eyebrows and she laughed._

"_I was quite cross with you. Well, what woman wouldn't be I suppose."_

_Carson could feel himself beginning to blush._

"_That's why I wanted to annoy her. And it worked! She didn't like me touching you."_

_Carson was barely taking in her words, he was still thinking about the embarrassment of calling Elsie's name when he was… with Kate._

"_I didn't think it would ruin things between you though." She continued. "I'm sorry." She said, genuinely apologetic._

"_What… why would it…" he stumbled over his words trying to make sense of it._

"_Think about it Charlie! Think properly." She told him. "I bet she thinks of you as Charles sometimes!" she winked and then grinned as she saw the realisation cross his face. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the delay! I hope to have chapter 8 up by the weekend. Thank you all so much for your reviews, I'm so glad you are enjoying and I love reading your comments.**

* * *

><p>Robert sat in the library reading. Edith was standing on a small ladder getting a book off one of the shelves whilst Cora repeated O'Brien's tale of Carson and Mrs Hughes falling out to Mary.<p>

"Do be careful Edith." He warned as he watched his daughter stretching precariously.

"I wouldn't put much stock in what O'Brien says." He heard Mary say.

"I said that." He chimed in.

Cora gave them both a withering look. "Why do you two find it so difficult to imagine Carson and Mrs Hughes falling out?" she asked.

"It's not that I can't imagine them falling out, I'm sure they fall out from time to time, doesn't everyone? I just can't imagine it's anything serious. You and Papa fall out all the time and it's forgotten just as quickly." Mary explained coolly.

"We do not fall out all the time!" Cora protested.

Mary raised an eyebrow.

"We do not!" said Cora again. "Do we Robert?"

Robert looked up from his book. "No, never." He said shaking his head and holding back a grin. He caught sight of Edith overreaching again. "Edith, come down from there please before you do yourself an injury." He made to stand up to go and get the book from her when Carson knocked and entered the room. "Carson. We didn't expect to see you on your day off." Robert said.

"Pardon me M'Lord an unexpected delivery of wine has just arrived. A footman of Lord Chaswick's has just arrived with it and I…"

"Oh goodness! Yes!" Robert raised his hand to his forehead. "I completely forgot. I apologise Carson I should have told you. At dinner the other night Lord Chiswick said he would send around some bottles of this wine he came across in Italy."

"Ah, I did wonder. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a mistake." Carson nodded.

"Sorry Carson, it's your day off you shouldn't be dealing with deliveries." Robert apologised.

"It's perfectly fine M'Lord." Carson nodded and turned to leave.

Just then Edith wobbled. Robert started towards her but Carson was nearer and quicker and caught her arm, helping her regain her balance.

"Are you alright Lady Edith?" Carson asked worriedly.

"Fine, thank you Carson." Edith looked sheepish. Carson helped her down of the ladder.

"I told you to be careful." Said Robert.

"Edith are you alright?" Cora asked.

"I'm fine." Edith replied.

Carson excused himself and Edith sat with the book she had managed to grab before her wobble. Robert had a sudden memory of Carson rescuing another damsel in distress in a similar situation. He smiled to himself as he thought about all the talk today of Carson and Mrs Hughes falling out. He sat down again and thought back.

_It was a warm Spring day a few months after Mrs Hughes had joined the household as Head Housemaid and he had been sitting on the lawn outside the library. Somehow he had managed to look in the window just as Mrs Hughes, Elsie as she was at the time, slip off the step ladder she had been on whilst dusting the bookshelves. In reflex he had jumped from his seat although even as he did so he could see Carson arrive like a flash to catch the young woman. Robert had run inside anyway to ensure that she was alright but when he reached the door to the library something had stopped him in his tracks._

_His solemn, unyielding Butler was standing there still with his arms loosely around the housemaid and a look of concern crossed with something Robert couldn't read from such a distance on his face. In turn the young woman gazed up at Carson shyly and seemingly unaware that he should have let go of her by then as she was safely on terra firma once more._

_Robert had never considered himself a romantic but that moment between the Butler and the housemaid felt like something he should not interrupt. Carson had been with them a few years and Robert was fond of him and Mary adored him. In fact, Robert often thought that if it weren't for the class difference Carson was the type of man he would have liked to count amongst his friends. So, given his fondness it had not gone unnoticed by him that since arriving back from London the Butler had seemed unsettled. Robert put it down to getting used to the quietness of Downton after the hustle and bustle of London. There was less to do on days off here and Robert realised the life of a servant was destined to be somewhat lonely, particularly that of the butler. Carson and Robert were close in age and Robert could imagine some of the difficulties faced by a man such as Carson._

_He was convinced of Carson's morals and had no doubt that the Butler would never dream of breaking the rules of the house regarding relationships amongst staff. But seeing the way Carson and young Elsie were looking at each other it was clear there was an attraction. He watched as Carson slowly removed his arms from Elsie's waist and took a step back, not quite returning to the rigid posture he normally maintained. They were talking softly and Elsie continued to look up at him coyly. Where would be the harm, Robert wondered briefly, if Carson and Elsie were to… he shook his head. What was he thinking? Ridiculous! He cleared his throat and both parties quickly stepped further apart as they looked towards him._

_"M'Lord."_

_"Elsie, I saw you fall but I see Carson was on hand to catch you before any damage was done." Robert smiled. "Are you alright?"_

_"Yes, My Lord. I'm fine My Lord." Elsie blushed._

_"Thank goodness." Robert said._

_"You can continue in the other rooms now Elsie." Carson said gruffly._

_Elsie had nodded and left. Robert had gone back to sit on the lawn but continued to think about what he had seen. He really should not be giving any thought to the personal lives of his staff. He could imagine his mother's reaction if she knew! But surely a contented butler would be of greater benefit to the household? He laughed to himself and sighed. It was preposterous that he would even consider turning a blind eye to a romantic liaison between the butler and any of the maids, let alone be thinking it was a good idea. He told himself he only really considered it because if Carson were to have a relationship with anyone then one with Elsie would probably cause the least disruption. Head housemaids came and went with alarming regularity at Downton. Cora said it was due to a combination of the Housekeeper Mrs Porter being overbearing and the best housemaids always had an eye to progress and with Mrs Porter not showing any signs of retiring ambitious housemaids moved on to take up other positions. Also from what Cora said he gathered Elsie was an especially good housemaid which meant she definitely would not be staying long._

Robert laughed as he remembered his line of logic that day all those years ago. Thank goodness nothing had ever happened between Carson and Mrs Hughes. It wasn't long after that day that Mrs Porter had suddenly, out of the blue, announced her retirement. What a mess that could have been!


	8. Chapter 8

**Glad you all liked the last chapter, thank you so much for the reviews. This chapter is a short one.**

* * *

><p>Elsie had spent an hour debating whether or not to go to Her Ladyship and ask permission to return to Downton the following morning. She had changed her mind several times. Finally deciding against it. The current confusion she found herself in left her wanting to be anywhere other than where she was but she realised such a request would require an explanation and what explanation could she offer Her Ladyship? Not to mention Mr Carson, who would no doubt also wonder why she suddenly wanted to leave. Her behaviour already that day must have made him curious, it had certainly baffled herself!<p>

Eventually after giving herself a stern mental talking to she had pulled herself together and decided to go and see if Mr Carson had returned from… Mr Carson was entitled to _see_ whoever he wanted and have whatever kind of relationship he wanted. He did not need her permission and it was unacceptable of her to be anything other than pleased for him if he had indeed found someone he… _loved. _ Although of course the tone of Mrs Travis when she informed Elsie where Mr Carson had gone implied something other than love… She shook her head almost imperceptibly. _Stop it Elsie, you cannot judge what you know nothing about._

She made her way towards his office, hoping not to bump into Mrs Travis again. She concentrated on her breathing and maintaining a composed façade. She found the door to his office ajar and was disappointed to discover he was not there. Could he still be out? She felt her stomach lurch again. She turned somewhat dejectedly to return back to her room. She knew she should probably find Mrs Travis to continue their work or offer to be of use in some other way but she simply couldn't bring herself to do it. As she quietly made her way past the servants dining room she heard Miss O'Brien talking to someone she couldn't see.

"Mrs Hughes might 'ave got 'im in a huff but wherever he went he came back with a right soft look about him!" Miss O'Brien said.

Mrs Hughes could feel her face flush. She hated being the subject of gossip.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Robert the incident with Edith in the library had reminded Carson of the very same occasion. As Carson made his way back downstairs to accept the delivery of wine he remember that day all those years ago. The day he had decided nothing would ever happen between himself and Elsie. Mrs Hughes.<p>

_He wasn't quite sure how he had reached her so quickly but he saw her tottering on the ladder and the next thing he knew he was at her side. His hands at her waist and her hands resting on his shoulders to steady herself on the ladder. He had tightened his grip and lifted her down. She was remarkably light and surprisingly warm as her body slid down the length of his until her feet reached the floor. He swore he felt her heart pounding. He had asked her if she was alright and she had nodded, a little shaken. He knew he should let go of her but his arms refused to move so he told himself he was holding on to her to make sure she really was steady and not feeling faint. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he almost didn't hear her apologising._

"_I beg your pardon Elsie?" he did a double take._

"_I'm sorry Mr Carson, I should be more careful." She repeated._

"_It's not your fault!" he exclaimed. "Accidents happen. I'm just glad you're alright. I don't know what we'd do if our best housemaid was to be incapacitated!" he grinned at her trying to lighten the mood to distract from the fact he could still feel the warmth of her body whilst his arms still refused to obey and let her go._

_She glanced at him shyly and he saw a blush rise to her pale cheeks. "Thank you for catching me." She said softly. He realised her hands were still resting on his arms. She was smiling at him and looking up at him from beneath her long dark lashes and suddenly he was reminded so forcefully of Kate. He lowered his arms and stepped away slightly but not as far he should have because he missed her warmth as soon as he did so. Careful Charles, he told himself. That look in her eyes… At that moment His Lordship had cleared his throat as he entered the room._

_That night he had gone over the incident again in his head. He remembered the feel of her. The look in her eyes. Elsie was an exceptional housemaid and would someday make a brilliant housekeeper and he hoped that would be at Downton. Her efficiency at her job was obvious to all. But he also liked her humour and he had seen her generosity with other members of staff. She was a good person and it would be to Downton's detriment were they to lose her. He vowed he would not be the reason if they lost her. He would not repeat past mistakes. He would not risk all that was good and constant in both their loves for something seamy and fleeting._

Carson approached the delivery door and caught sight of Mrs Hughes out of the corner of his eye standing by the door to the servants dining room. He paused and turned to look at her fully. She caught his but before he could react she hurried off in the opposite direction. He started to go after her but heard his name being called.

"Mr Carson? Have you checked with Lord Grantham? Are you keeping the wine?"

Carson turned towards the young man at the door. He turned back briefly to where Mrs Hughes had been but she was now gone back upstairs. He wavered, deciding which way to go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Apologies for the delay! Forgive me, forgive me! **

* * *

><p>Elsie Hughes had not felt this skittish since her days as a housemaid. Funny, how she appeared to have come full circle, she thought. She had spent her first two years at Downton Abbey with butterflies in her stomach, trembling knees, her cheeks almost permanently tinged by a pink blush. She sighed. She had eventually outgrown her crush on the Butler. Although not before almost jeopardising her position at the house.<p>

She thought back to the day that the Dowager Countess had jerked her out of a dreamy daze. She could not now remember the wording of what the old lady had said but the gist of it had been to regard the Butler with the same reverence and respect she would the housekeeper – and nothing else. She had not been quite so blunt but it had been enough to terrify Elsie. She decided then and there to push aside all her foolishness and focus on her work and getting ahead. It had been just the jolt she had needed because deep down she knew her daydreams were nonsense. Mr Carson thought her an able housemaid and nothing more. It was her imagination that made her think that he spoke more softly to her than he did the others. The times when she caught him watching her as she worked were simply him making sure she did her job properly and nothing else. When their hands brushed and that time he had caught when she fell from a step ladder in the library… Even now she caught her breath a little at that memory. She had floated on a cloud for days after that. But it was all one sided. It was unlikely Mr Carson had even registered any of these small occurrences.

So after all these years, why did she have that same feeling in the pit of her stomach as she had that day the Dowager Countess spoke to her?

She jumped at an unexpected knock at her bedroom door. It was nothing however to her surprise when she opened the door and saw a furtive Mr Carson standing there.

"Mr Carson!"

"Mrs Hughes." He glanced along the corridor nervously. "Uh… would you mind if I… I realise this is quite inappropriate but I…" he looked past her into her room and swallowed.

"You want to come in?" she asked aghast.

"If you don't mind. I realise it's quite inappropriate." He repeated himself and glanced along the corridor again. "It's just, I think we need to talk and… well, in a house with Miss O'Brien AND Mrs Travis I fear we would be hard pressed to find any privacy anywhere else in the house without one of them lurking." He offered a smile, trying to appear less nervous.

"Well, I…" she scanned the room quickly over her shoulder to see if there was anything lying around that would make such an unprecedented situation even more uncomfortable. "I suppose… Will this not provoke even more gossip?" she asked.

"Not if we're quick and quiet." Carson replied stepping forward so that she had to make way for him to pass.

_Quick and quiet_. What on earth was this all about, she wondered. "Is something wrong Mr Carson?"

"I hope not. But I was rather expecting you to answer that question." He said. She noticed him looking around the room with interest. His eyes falling on the bed and her nightgown which was laid out on it. "Perhaps this is not such a good idea." He said. "You must think me most un-gentlemanly, insisting you let me into your room like this."

"You didn't exactly barge." She said. "But I'm not sure what it is you want to discuss."

Carson stood in the middle of the room, his hands behind his back, every inch the butler except the look on his face was that of a nervous schoolboy.

"Did I do something to offend you today?" he asked. "It's just I thought we were having a nice day and then… I've gone over it in my head but I cannot think what I might have done."

Elsie averted her gaze towards the floor for a moment and the looked at him apologetically. "You did nothing Mr Carson. We were having a lovely day and it was all my doing that it got spoilt. I am sorry."

"But I don't understand why. I must have done something." He shuffled uncomfortably. "I'm afraid I'm not very adept at… having lunch wi…" he stopped trying to think how phrase it.

"I've always thought you very adept at having lunch Mr Carson." Elsie said raising her eyebrows and smiling at him. Carson rolled his eyes.

"I mean spending time with… a lady." He could see her start to speak again and cut her off. "Don't say it – you know what I mean!"

Elsie laughed but held her tongue.

"I'm not used to having female company." He said eventually.

_Oh really? _Elsie thought but said nothing.

"Not, socially anyway. And perhaps I'm not… aware or… careful enough when I…" he was really floundering now. "Oh hell!" he cursed and then immediately looked ashamed. "My apologies Mrs Hughes."

Elsie remained quiet as he visibly recomposed himself.

"If I did something to offend you, ever, then I would like you to tell me please Mrs Hughes. So that I may have the opportunity to put it right. I cannot rest thinking I have upset you." He paused and looked at her intently. "You are very important to me Mrs Hughes."

Elsie could feel her heart pounding.

"When have I ever NOT let you know when you've vexed me Mr Carson?" she asked lightly. "Do not worry yourself. Today was my fault. I am the one who should be looking for forgiveness. And I also would ask you to offer Miss Healy my apologies. She must think me quite strange."

"She thinks nothing of the sort. It was she who urged me to speak with you and clear the air."

And the sinking feeling returned to Elsie's stomach.

"Well, you can tell her you have." She replied brusquely and turned towards the door. "Is that all?"

Carson studied her for a moment. Could Kate have been correct?

"Kate… Miss Healy, wished to offer you her apologies actually Mrs Hughes." He heard himself saying.

Elsie stopped and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"She…" was he really going to tell her, he asked himself. If he was wrong then it would be a grave insult. "She thought she had perhaps upset you by… being so familiar with me."

"Why would that upset me?" Elsie asked, avoiding his gaze.

There was no way around it now. He took a deep breath.

"She thought… maybe… you…" he couldn't say it.

Elsie looked at him. "She thought I was jealous?" she asked.

Carson could do no more than nod.

"Why on earth would I be jealous?" Elsie scoffed. "It is no business of mine Mr Carson WHO you are FAMILIAR with." She turned away from him again towards the door. She hoped she sounded more confessing than she felt.

"She…" he began.

"Really Mr Carson," she cut him off, speaking quickly. "To be honest, I'm very happy for you. You deserve to have someone in your life that you can share your thoughts and feelings with. There are some who might suggest it was inappropriate but really, I think at our time of life…"

"Mrs Hughes!" he stepped forward and gripped her arm briefly. "What are you on about?"

"Your relationship with Miss Healy."

"I have no relationship with Miss Healy. Well, nothing beyond friendship." He said but then saw the look on her face. "Not anymore."

"Oh. Either way it's none of my business."

"I did once. Kate and I were…"

"You don't have to explain Mr Carson." Elsie did not want to hear it.

Carson looked at the floor. He wasn't sure how to proceed. This was one of the most excruciating conversations of his life. But after talking to Kate earlier he knew it was time for him to stop hiding behind his façade of butler. Kate might be wrong in her assessment that Elsie felt anything other than professional respect for him but she had been right when she said his feelings for Elsie were more than platonic. He had hidden them and almost convinced himself after all these years that they didn't exist anymore. But when Kate had asked him how he would feel if another man had acted towards Elsie as she had towards him, he knew those feelings had not gone away.

"Mrs Hughes." He said quietly.

"Really Mr Carson." Elsie looked at him pleadingly. "Let's not make this situation any more uncomfortable. And you really should not be in here. If anyone found out it…"

"Mrs Hughes." He repeated. "I realise the inappropriateness of it all but I… _need_ to clear the air properly." He looked down at his hands for a moment. "I haven't been, that is to say, my feelings towards you have not always been… professional." He avoided looking at her and tried to rush through what he wanted to say. Thirty years ago his career could have ended because of what he had got up to in this very room and today it was highly likely that it definitely would.

Elsie was beginning to feel faint. She walked past him to sit on the bed before her knees gave way. He twirled around to face her but continued to avoid her eyes.

"If you feel that you must report what I am about to say to His Lordship then I understand, but I ask you to hear me out completely first." He cleared his throat. "Mrs Hughes, Elsie, ever since you arrived at Downton I've been very fond of you."

Even to Carson this sounded stiff and impersonal. But how could he explain just how he had fallen for her all those years ago without being too blunt and embarrassing her even more?

"Mr Carson, you needn't explain." She said, blushing.

"I've been more than fond of you Elsie. And…"

"And I of you."

Carson wasn't sure he had heard correctly. "Pardon?" he asked.

"I… used to have such a crush on you. I used to imagine all sorts." If it was possible she blushed even more at that confession but all Carson noticed was her saying "used to".


End file.
